


Ishigami Yuu Wants to Die (In His Own Dimension)

by takawbelle



Category: Naruto, かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya Wants to be Confessed To (Manga)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takawbelle/pseuds/takawbelle
Summary: Nothing ever goes Ishigami's way, especially if Fujiwara is involved. He just didn't expect to end up in another world with a kunai knife to his throat. Let him die now (in his own dimension).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ishigami Yuu Wants to Die (In His Own Dimension)

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are no Kaguya-sama: Love is War/Naruto crossovers, I wrote one for myself. Hooray for self-gratification! Lolololol. 
> 
> Portal= suspension of disbelief
> 
> All characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful worlds created by Masashi Kishimoto and Aka Akasaka.

In his brief stay as a member of the Suuchin student council, Ishigami Yuu has seen a lot of… things. A secret staircase created by student rebels, a grotesque ball with a single unblinking eye, an angelic and ecstatic Shinomiya Kaguya daintily gliding out the doors, and a 1970’s girlie mag tucked neatly beside the 1989 yearbook in the dilapidated drawer in the corner. (The last item was discreetly inserted in his bag and brought home for research.)

Now, he was staring at a glowing purple portal thing in the storage closet. Of course, he’d see yet another (possibly dangerous) curiosity. Just his luck.

“F-Fujiwara! Why would you even think of going there?” shrieked Ishigami.

Bright blue eyes twinkling, she giggled, “Because I haven’t gone there before, silly!” before skipping gaily through the portal. The last of her pink locks haven’t completely disappeared before the three remaining members of the student council shut their eyes and wished it were just another pointless dream.

When they opened their eyes, the portal was still there.

“We have to get her back! That idiot!”

The President grabbed his arm and dragged him through the portal. Shinomiya resolutely followed behind them.

Of course, he’d be dragged into this mess. Just his luck.

\-----

All things considered, Ishigami supposed that being welcomed by a knife to his throat is much preferable to having the said knife already lodged deep through his windpipe.

Beside him, Shinomiya was dodging the strikes of a curiously-dressed woman. For a second, the pink hair reminded him of Fujiwara but that was the only resemblance. Unlike the milktea-loving Fujiwara, this woman was toned, and every punch she threw looked like she could reduce mountains to dust. _She probably has_ , he thought with extreme fear.

When Shinomiya saw the President and Ishigami held at knifepoint, she held up her hands and quietly said, “I yield.”

The woman swiftly hit the three student council members in various body parts. Ishigami suddenly slid to the ground in a boneless heap. There was no pain. In fact, there simply was nothing. He couldn’t move even his smallest toe.

Behind the woman were others. They all wore blue head bands, though unlike her, some sported the accessory on their waist, neck and arms.

“You have trespassed on the territory of the Hidden Leaf Village. State your names.”

Shinomiya just glared at her.

Before things could escalate, Shirogane murmured, “Please, we just went after a friend. We need to bring her back.”

Suddenly, the pink-haired woman’s fierce expression changed into annoyance. A vein twitched in her forehead.

 _She doesn’t look like she wants to kill us anymore but her face still gives me the chills_ , thought a horrified Ishigami.

“Would your friend happen to be pink-haired, obnoxiously loud and… _busty_?”

Looking at their cringing faces, the woman sighed deeply and muttered to herself, “I hope there’s still some of Tsunade- _shishou’_ s sake left in the Hokage’s office. This will be a long day.”

\-----

A little sensation returned to Ishigami but he still could not move his limbs on his own, _on his own_ being the operative words. The three of them were now moving, though not of their own accord. Their shadows stretched back to a man behind them, who controlled them like puppets. It was the same man who held a knife to Ishigami’s throat.

Through the forest they walked. After several minutes, the woman spoke to Shinomiya. “Your red eyes… How did you come by them?”

Shinomiya kept quiet. Sensing the woman’s growing impatience, Shirogane quickly answered, “It’s hereditary. Shinomiya was already born with those eyes.”

The woman now stared at Shinomiya curiously. “’Born with those eyes,’ huh? And such speed too. Almost like…”

“President, you gave her my name!” hissed Shinomiya. The President retorted, “I just don’t want us to end up with our throats slit!”

“The three of you seem harmless enough, but we will know for certain once the Byakugan confirms it. Civilians though you may be, but you just stepped through the portal my husband created. He might still be in your dimension.”

_Byakugan? Portal? Dimension? Oh, Fujiwara, you are so dead. Where did you take us?_

They passed through an arch and man controlling them drawled, “Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village, kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand as usual, I don't know where to take this fic. *adds another WIP to my belt*


End file.
